


Hush

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Because Deceit Basically Knowingly Bullies Virgil Into Killing Himself, Evil Deceit Sanders, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'll Say It Like That For Now, Manipulative Deceit Sanders, Sad Ending, Short, Suicide, Would Encouraging Suicide Fall Under the Assisted Suicide Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: "Oh, Virgil...you can'tpossiblythink they could evertruly likeyou."No connection whatsoever to "Hush" but thatisa very good movie.





	Hush

"Oh, Virgil...you can't _possibly_ think they could ever _truly like_ you." Deceit purred. Virgil pulled back, lowering his gaze.

"They do," he mumbled. Deceit’s snake eye, normally glowing, was duller than usual, the only indication that he was telling the truth. That didn't, however, stifle the bright, manic gleam in them.

"Virgil, you poor soul. They've really tricked you I to thinking they care for you? How pathetic. They _hate_ you, Virgil. You hurt Thomas." His eyes gleamed again. A lie, but Virgil didn't look up in time to catch it. "Not that it's your fault. It's just in your nature, darling. You can't help that. But...you could always...remove yourself from the equation." A long, heavy pause. "Permanently," he added when Virgil glanced at his door. "No ducking out."

"I could always...go to the subconscious," Virgil mumbled, a spark appearing in his dull eyes. "It would help Thomas, because he wouldn't be without anxiety, but my physical form would fade."

Deceit grinned his teeth gleaming in the dark, an almost predatory glint in his cold eyes.

"Exactly."

 

 


End file.
